Hunny Slider
is a mini-game playable at 100 Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It can be accessed via the Rabbit House area on the first playthrough, and thereafter by talking to Rabbit in the same location. The objective of this mini-game is to gather as much hunny as possible. The player moves Pooh and Sora along a course, aiming for the variously shaped hunny clusters that award points, while also avoiding the obstacles which knock Pooh out of Sora's hands. Gopher also makes an appearance; picking him up along the trail allows the player one buffer against collision with an obstacle. Story Pooh is searching for hunny at Rabbit's House as Sora arrives. When Pooh eats all the hunny and asks for more, Rabbit says that he does have more pots, but that he hid them and can no longer find them. So Sora and Pooh engage in a search for the hunny, which takes them all around the 100 Acre book. After successfully gathering hunny, Pooh is satisfied enough to remember both Eeyore and Rabbit's names. Unfortunately, he does not recall Sora's name; he still refers to Sora as "Somebody-I-don't-know". Jiminy's Journal Objective To complete Jiminy's Journal, the player needs to gather a score of 8,000 or more. This requires the player to collect most of the hunny along the trail, making this one of the harder mini-games offered in Kingdom Hearts II. Strategy The aim of the player is to collect the hunny that appears along the mini-game's course. Sora is controlled via the analog stick and holding down the button increases the speed of his turns via the Dash ability. The trail is littered with acorns, which, if hit, will launch Pooh from Sora's back. While Pooh is disconnected from Sora, hunny cannot be collected, so Pooh must be retrieved via the use of the reaction command, Grab. Gopher also appears three times along the track. When passing, players can collect Gopher by using the Grab reaction command. When Gopher is collected, he serves as a support, making the player immune to collision with one object. The first part of the course is slow and simple, easing players into the mechanics of the game. There are no obstacles in this section of the game. It is only after transitioning to the second area of the mini-game that obstacles are introduced. Along the second area of the slide, the hunny piles begin with a simple left then right pattern. This part of the track is a good place to practice the Dash ability. After the first hill, the speed increases quite a bit, but the pattern remains similar: the hunny is laid left, then along the center of the track, then right. This is followed by a quick turn to the far left, and then an easier, obstacle free path before the jump to the next part of the track. After the jump, the player is met with the first appearance of Gopher, so be sure to pick him up. The obstacle pattern that follows is left, center, right, center, repeat. The only exception to this is when the track turns a corner; when the corner arrives, the player must take a hard right to avoid the acorns in the center of the turn. The next transition takes the player to the snow, where a camera angle change can be disorienting. Try to follow the arrows set up along the first section of the path, and take the first part easy, as obstacles do not appear until Sora and Pooh enter the cave. Gopher awaits at the very beginning of the cave, so be ready to pick him up. The following part of the course comes with some very spread out acorns, which can be hard to avoid. Try to use the speed to make your moves sharper, but if you're hit by an acorn, Gopher should be able to protect you. Failing that, if you lose Pooh grab him as soon as possible, so you can continue collecting hunny along the last stretch of this area. The first challenge of the final setting is the very narrow passages to travel through and the incredible speed with which Sora is moving. Keep an eye on the path ahead and you should avoid collision without having to use . Once out of the tree trunk, Gopher awaits, so be ready to use Grab. After the hill, the speed picks up once again, making Dash a must-use. Slide Sora right and left to collect the hunny, then down the center of the obstacle trail, making sure to follow the slight curves in the acorn path to avoid collision. The final part of the course is obstacle free, allowing for a breezy final hunny collection. Video Category:Kingdom Hearts II Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Minigames